My Story Begins Ch 7
Chapter 7 We caught up to Megan in the hallway near the front entrance. “Did you guys find her?” she asked. “Oh ya, and we managed to win. I had to do most of the work but Swift managed to get in a good blow. He was so cool,” Karena replied as Megan looked back at me a bit surprised. “I got more than a good blow,” I said feeling a sense of pride that was instantly shattered. “But he still stinks with a sword,” she said as she broke out in laughter before Megan spoke up. “Alright, let’s get that note to the office and get out of here, who knows what could show up next,” Megan said sounding annoyed at all the delays. We went to the front office and I slipped the note into the incoming mail slot, but instead of heading out into the parking lot, we started walking down into the basement. I had been down here maybe once and I didn’t think there was a car we could take. Megan was leading us down here as Karena walked beside me. “Where are we going?” I asked her, still a bit confused at the situation. “The labyrinth,” she smiled, “or at least what’s left of it.” “What’s left of it?” That’s when Megan continued. “A few years back it was destroyed along with its’ creator. Some of us Athena campers used the notes in Daedalus’ laptop to remake it and control it. After a few tests and some lost campers, we were able to make passages all over the country. Only a few people get lost anymore.” I couldn’t tell if that last line was a joke or not, but the fact that it was said by Megan meant that it probably wasn’t and I should stick with them if I didn’t want to get lost. “Wait, we are walking all the way to Long Island? That could take days!” I argued as Karena just smiled and Megan seemed to be ignoring me. “Is anyone going to answer me?” “Fine, when you are in the labyrinth, time and distance don’t exist. You could walk across the country in a few minutes and walk ten feet in days. The fastest way from here is to head to Hawaii and then move on to Alaska. From there it is a straight shot to Long Island,” Megan claimed as I was trying to picture a map of the United States in my head while playing a game of connect the dots. I was going to argue but that didn’t seem like a good idea and would just make Megan think less of me. “There it is,” Karena called as she ran for one of the walls and began to move a few boxes out of the way to reveal a Δ (delta) on the way. She pressed it and the wall began to open up into what looked like a small cave. How did no one notice this thing before? It didn’t seem possible but Megan and Karena both stepped in and told me to follow them. I waited a second and finally stepped inside as the door closed behind me. I followed the path which lead to a much larger hallway that had torches on the wall. I didn’t see Megan or Karena but I heard a loud crash from down the hall and followed the noise. “It’s about time you got here, what took you so long?!” Megan shouted as she backed up with her swords drawn. It had only been a minute, but it seemed that they had been fighting for at least half an hour. Karena then came running out of the shadows as she was followed by a massive bull that was charging after her. On a second glance I noticed it looked more like a man/bull hybrid, a minotaur. I pulled out my pocket flashlight and flipped the switch that transformed it into a sword. Karena while running forward tossed her boomerang ahead of her and as I watched it flew and began to turn around. It hit one of the lanterns and fell to the ground as she cursed. Megan on the other hand was running toward the minotaur, but I couldn’t tell what she was thinking. Whatever it was, it didn’t work because as Megan jumped into the air over Karena it lowered its head knocked her to the side and then sped up and hit Karena into the wall. She didn’t get up and Megan weakly got to her feet using one of her swords as a brace. “Here goes nothing,” I said as I tightened my grip on the sword and ran into the large hall. Chapter 8: Nolan Swift, Rodeo Clown [[User:Darkcloud1111|''Darkcloud1111]] [[User talk:Darkcloud1111|'Fastest Hero Alive''']] Category:Nolan Swift Series Category:Darkcloud1111 Category:My Story Begins